


The Beast

by TimExistsNow



Series: technodad au [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Techno's Stories, Technoblade Has a Heart (Video Blogging RPF), just a cute fairytale, technodad au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimExistsNow/pseuds/TimExistsNow
Summary: Techno's first story he wrote for Tasha.The piglet had to escape with her life. If she failed, she would never be able to return home.
Relationships: Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s)
Series: technodad au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135169
Kudos: 10





	The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> this is for people who want to read the story all on its own and a way for me to organize my writing

The piglet stumbled through the forest, hoofs catching on roots. She couldn’t stop now, not when she was so close. Her breaths burned in her throat, puffing out into clouds.

Finally, the forest started to thin, pine trees becoming prickle bushes. Up ahead a stream surged, not quite frozen over yet. There were stones, each close enough for her to just about be able to hop over.

She skidded to a halt at the bank, water lapping at her hoofs. If she fell in she would surely freeze. There was only one shot at this. 

The first stone proved to be the easiest, only a block or two from the bank. The others, those would prove to be a struggle. 

Water splashed up at the piglet’s pant legs, soaking them. The frigid wetness startled her, making her stumble on the way over to the second stone.

Oh, no! She was tipping over! She refused to be killed by a stream and flapped her arms out like a chicken, regaining her balance. The piglet stuck her tongue out in concentration, water wouldn’t be the end of her.

She had far more pressing matters, the stream needed to be crossed- now!

A beast stumbled out of the brush, locking his gaze onto her, bellowing out! 

She froze, petrified. But, she had no time to be scared, she had to go.

Fear made her quick, adrenaline made her nimble. The last couple of stones were hopped across and she went back to stumbling through the clearing on the other side.

Her hand reached down to snag a dandelion in her hurry wanting a souvenir for her bravery. Only a true hero would fight the beast as valiantly as she had.

And what a fight it was! Cannonballs of snow and ice launched at deadly speeds. After taking one to the snout, she realized that the fight was not in her favor. That wouldn’t mean that she would lose, however.

So run she did, far away from the battle, the beast gaining on her.

Yes! Her flight would not be in vain: her castle was in sight. The front step in reach-

No! The beast lunged, grabbing her into its maw. She would surely perish now. Embracing defeat like a true hero, she let out a sorrowful plead to her ancestors, begging for a swift death.

The beast was not merciful, digging its claws into her sides, making the piglet squeal out.

Relentless it was, only vanquishing its attack when her energy was spent. She had no hope of escaping now.

It bundled her up, immobilizing her. The beast would take no chances.

To her cell, they went, surrounded by the beast’s bounties: texts of old, ones that she could not begin to understand. 

When she was deposited to her cot, for a moment she had hope for freedom, attempting to wiggle out of her bonds.

The beast was no fool, seeing her attempts easily with its all-seeing eyes. Knowing that it would be foolish to leave her to her own devices- she would figure out escape soon enough- it wrapped itself around the piglet like a dragon to their egg. Its red wings lied on top of her, entrapping her further.

How pitiful it was, to be at such a loss. There was no hope today. She was trapped. 

Tonight, she would bide her time. It was impossible for the beast to remain vigilant all hours of the night. Eventually, it would slumber.

Then, she would strike.

**Author's Note:**

> this will be continued
> 
> Will the piglet escape? oooooh


End file.
